


Children Always Surprise

by Moonrose91



Series: The Ties That Bind [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Comic Reference, F/M, Gen, World Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In my head, for this fanon of this verse, both Templeton "Face/Faceman" Peck and Clint were born in 1976.</p><p>Which means, when the A-Team movie goes down (which I am placing in the year 2009, because...I can and that also puts their being framed at the same time Tony gets captured, year wise, because...I like to think that John "Hannibal" Smith with his A-Team would have been able to find Tony Stark), Face and Clint are both 33.</p><p>And Darcy is going to be 21. </p><p>And Phil will be 44, while John is 45.</p><p>Yes, I will eventually place a Timeline for this. Even if they are just Month, Year things.</p></blockquote>





	Children Always Surprise

Agent Phil Coulson was half a world away when, at 35 weeks, Sarah Lewis went into labor. She was barely able to get to the hospital in time, and only because she had a number. The number of a very scary, one-eyed, black man who seemed far too fond of cursing to ever be allowed near her daughter. She had dialed the number, because she had no other (Victoria was wonderful, but she was across the country), and that man, Nick Fury, came. He was surprisingly gentle, something she hadn't expected, and he got her there in time. She was rushed in and when they tried to seperate her from Nick, she latched onto his arm like it was a lifeline. "I will say he is my brother if that gets him there because I am _not_  doing this alone and my husband is away on buissness because he didn't think I would be giving birth quite yet!" she snarled.

They let Nick stay, once she had changed into a hospital gown and they had gotten the nessecary IVs in her.

Despite going into labor early, and the doctors trying their hardest to see if they could abort the labor, they gave up when her water broke. "Prep an incubator and hope it will be of use," the doctor stated and Sarah let out a low grunt as she slammed her head backwards. She twitched when a hand, dark and not one she knew, entered her vision.

She stared at Nick who was pointedly not looking at her. "In movies, the guy always holds her hand," he offered. She immediatly grabbed it and clung to it tightly. "Thanks," she breathed out and tried not to think too much on how it should be Phil here, not Phil's boss.

"All right Mrs. Lewis, you need to push, _now_ ," the doctor ordered and Sarah scrambled to obey.

She thought it was sweet of Nick not to flinch as she felt the bones grind under her grip. She was also pretty sure that she was cutting off blood circulation too. However, her world was narrowing down to certain points; the command to push, Nick's hand in hers, and the way it _hurt_  far more then her mother had ever prepared her for.

It felt like hours when she was exhausted. "One more push, Mrs. Lewis, one more," the doctor ordered, but Sarah merely gasped softly and found that her muscles were watery. Sarah was about to protest when Nick's voice cut through.

"You went through all that effort and now you are just going to give up? What kind of woman has my best man married? I should warn him about this. Specifically, I'll have to tell him how after six hours of work, she just gave up. All of that work, and for what?" he shoved and she let out a snarl.

"I am going to punch you in the goddamn nose when I'm out of this bed!" she snapped and Nick gave her a smug grin.

"Just so long as you push," he answered, even as she did just that.

She ignored the horrified looks the nurses had given her about this and she grabbed tighter onto Nick's hand, before she was told that her child had been born. Sarah wasn't sure if she heard a cry or not, because exhaustion was settling in and she fell back. "Nick...Nick...kid...baby?" she begged softly.

"I'll find out the minute you let go of my hand," he answered and she released him before falling back, passing out.

He turned and immediately began to hunt out where they had taken the five pound preemie.

* * *

Agent Coulson picked up the phone at his hotel and said, "Room 287."

 _"Congrats, Agent. You're the father of a premature baby girl,"_  Fury said.

Coulson sat up rapidly, sending the files he was reading flying to the floor. "What?" he questioned.

 _"You have a daughter. Sarah insists on naming the baby Philippa Lewis,"_  Fury stated.

"No. No way in Hell. Any name would be better. How about Darcy? She always did love that man from that Jane Austen book," Coulson answered.

 _"You heard the man. This kid's name is going to be 'Darcy Lewis',"_  he stated and Coulson heard Sarah laugh.

"I hate you both," he muttered, even as he smiled.

 _"No you don't. You love us both dearly. I've already written the letter to John,"_  Sarah answered.

Coulson smiled and shook his head, soon dissolving into a quick conversation before he hung up.

Halfway across the world, and he was a father. His head smacked against the headboard as he let himself float in that bliss for awhile longer before he pulled himself together, carefully collecting up the files. He had work to do.

Such as the Circus of Crime he was tracking.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, for this fanon of this verse, both Templeton "Face/Faceman" Peck and Clint were born in 1976.
> 
> Which means, when the A-Team movie goes down (which I am placing in the year 2009, because...I can and that also puts their being framed at the same time Tony gets captured, year wise, because...I like to think that John "Hannibal" Smith with his A-Team would have been able to find Tony Stark), Face and Clint are both 33.
> 
> And Darcy is going to be 21. 
> 
> And Phil will be 44, while John is 45.
> 
> Yes, I will eventually place a Timeline for this. Even if they are just Month, Year things.


End file.
